Our Little Miracle
by trishsbiggestfan
Summary: Trish has been sick lately. Familiar smells are making her nauseous. Oh my! Is miss Stratus pregnant!
1. Waiting

Hey guys! OK so I was in the car on the way home from my grandparent's house-which happens to be a 3 hour drive, when I got bored and came up with an idea for this fic. I'm warning you this fic was dreamed up under the influence of about 56 liquorice bullets and 3 bottles of Coca-Cola Lol but I think its coming along ok. Anyway let me know, read and review 

Love Janine xoxox

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the stomach pain I'm dealing with right now as I'm typing this up. Here's some advice to you all: NEVER, I repeat, NEVER mix chocolate, liquorice and Coke together!

Our Little Miracle

Chapter 1- Waiting.

Trish Stratus sat in the waiting room at the local medical centre accompanied by her best friend, Amy Dumas, awaiting her test results.

Trish groaned and started to get up out of her seat when a hand grabbed her arm pulling her right back down,

"Amy, what are you doing?"

" If you go ask that receptionist if your results are in ONE more time, I really think she's gonna go ninja on your little, Blonde, Canadian ass!" Amy harshly whispered back.

Trish sat there fidgeting in her chair.

"OK, you know what? New rule. You are to sit there and not move or speak for 10 minutes." Amy ordered.

Trish sunk into her chair.

1 minute later

"But I…"

"Shh"

"But…"

"Shhhhh!"

Trish sat back in her chair frustrated.

She sat up again and opened her mouth to speak again when Amy shot her a very threatening look.

Trish looked away and back again, "I just wanna know, and it's killing me!"

Amy let out a frustrated groan, " I know, I do too, but I swear if you even think about getting up or speaking one more time I'M gonna get violent!"

Trish sighed and sat back deeper into her chair, "Okay, Okay."

They had been sitting in the waiting room for a little under 2 hours waiting for the results of Trish's pregnancy test. She had been dating Jeff Hardy for a year and a half now and they were still hopelessly in love. She hadn't told him she thought she may be pregnant yet, she didn't want him to get too excited incase it was a false alarm. She had told Amy though; she wanted her best friend to be there with her.


	2. Pregnant?

Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! R&R :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 2- Pregnant?

Flashback-3 days ago.

_Amy knocked on the door of her friend's hotel room. It was Saturday night; Saturday night was always girl's night. They kicked out Matt and Jeff and spent the night watching movies, eating take out and other girl stuff._

"_Did you get the take out?" Trish asked with a smile as she let Amy in._

"_Sure did, Satay Chicken and Sweet Chilli Prawns, our favourite."(A/N; I Know, sounds kinda nasty but it's the first thing I thought of. How these things could be anyone's favourite food is beyond me!)_

"_Awesome!" Trish replied with a smile._

_They sat down and opened the food containers. The scent of Sweet Chilli Prawns filled the room causing Trish to gag._

"_Whoa! Hun, are you ok?" Amy asked._

_Trish stood up shaking her head 'no' at Amy, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth while making her way to the bathroom._

_Amy got up with a concerned/confused look on her face and followed Trish._

_10 minutes later_

_Amy brought out a cold, wet cloth and draped it over Trish's head._

_Trish groaned, "Lately I've been getting sick from all these different smells."_

"_Why?" came Amy's reply._

"_Urgh, I don't know, maybe I'm pregnant" Trish said with a laugh._

"_Amy, I was joking" Trish said noticing that Amy wasn't laughing._

"_Maybe you are, Trish" came a very serious reply._

_Trish shook her head, "But I've only been sick at night, I thought when you were pregnant you got morning sickness"_

"_Oh Trishie, that's just a lie they tell you to make you WANT to have kids."_

"_Why in the hell, would that make you wanna have kids?" Trish asked._

"_I don't know", Amy giggled, "But I'm gonna get you an appointment at the medical centre ok?"_

"_Thanks Aimes, that would be great, but don't tell Jeff cause I don't want him to be too excited incase 'im not ok?"_

"_OK I promise." replied Amy._


	3. Results are in!

3rd chappy! Wow I'm on a roll! This is it for today though Lol I still have to write the next chap. Hope you like it! R&R :)

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Chapter 3-Results are in!

"Miss Stratigias" called out the receptionist, "The doctor will see you now."

Trish and Amy jumped up and rushed into the doctor's office.

Doctor Stevenson spoke up, "Patricia?"

"Trish" she smiled and sat down next to Amy.

"Ok Trish, you're results are in…"

Trish grabbed Amy's hand and shifted nervously in her chair.

"… and I'm very happy to report that you are 4 weeks pregnant." He said with a grin.

Trish released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and jumped up pulling Amy into a hug. They both let out an excited, girly squeal, jumping up and down.

Dr Stevenson smiled, "You must be a very proud couple."

Amy quickly let go of Trish realising that he thought she was the other parent. "What! No No we aren't a couple!"

Trish giggled at the look of horror on Amy's face.

"It's ok miss, I understand, you're not ready for anyone to know yet" he replied with a smile.

"No really! We are just friends!"

Trish smiled at the doctor. "Thankyou very much for the news, C'mon Aimes, let's go" she said trying to pull Amy out the door.

"No…But he thinks…"

"Amy! Let go of the door!"

Trish turned to the doctor, "Sorry, she's just a little excited, she's gonna be a daddy."

She smirked over at Amy raising her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

Amy shot her a horrified look as Trish grabbed her and pulled her out of the medical centre, giggling all the way.

A/N: Hehe this chapter was fun, as I said I was under the influence of a lot of sugar!


	4. THe Announcement

**Hey guys…omg sorry for the late update but I've been busy lately… But fortunately we took the long 3 hour drive to my grandparent's house again today so I got writing again :)**

**Hope you enjoy and thankyou to everyone for the great reviews :)**

Chapter 4-The Announcement

Trish lit the candles she had set up on the table, awaiting Jeff's arrival.

She had been setting up the romantic evening all day.

This was the night she would tell the man she loved, that she was pregnant with their child.

She heard a light knock on the hotel room door. "Deep breath, Trish, deep breath." she told herself.

She opened the door greeting him with a smile and a lingering kiss.

"Mmm, looks like someone missed me today" Jeff said with a cheeky grin.

"I did" she replied, returning the smile as she took his hand and lead him over to the table.

The 2 sat down and ate their meal, casually talking about what had gone on throughout the day.

Half an hour later, Trish finally got up the nerve to tell him. She shifted in her seat and cleared her throat, "Uhh, Jeff, I have something I need to tell you."

Jeff smiled, "Ok gorgeous, shoot."

Trish released a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "Well, baby, you know how you're always saying you want to start a family together?"

He nodded and shot her his amazing smile.

'Oh god', she thought, 'He's so cute'. She shook her head, 'Damnit! Bad Trish! Focus!'

"Well, sweetie, I…I'm pregnant…"

Jeff just stared at her, shocked.

'Oh Shit, he's leaving me, it's over, he doesn't love me anymore.' She fought back tears as all these thoughts were running through her mind.

Jeff shook his head as if he didn't hear what she had said, "Come again?"

Trish lifted her head and looked directly at him, "I'm pregnant Jeff, you're gonna be a daddy."

She braced herself for the worst…then he smiled.

Her eyes widened, 'is he smiling at me?' she thought to herself.

He got up out of his seat, pulling her up with him. He lifted her up into the air, spinning around, yelling in excitement.

He placed her feet back down on the floor gently, "I'm gonna be a daddy," he whispered softly, still smiling.

Trish giggled,"Yeah."

He leant down and placed a light kiss on her stomach and came back up, meeting his lips with hers.

He pulled away slightly, his nose grazing hers. He looked into her eyes, "I love you."

She smiled, gazing into his gorgeous green eyes, "I love you too, baby."

A/N: So guys, what did u think…good, bad...let me know :)


	5. 3 Months later

**Hey guys! Ok so I've done the next chapter for you…hope you all like it! OH! And thankyou guys so much for the great reviews! **

**Anyway read on…AND review please :)**

**Love Janine…**

Chapter 5- 3 months later

"Urgh, nothing looks good on me anymore, I'm so fat!"

Amy giggled, "You're not fat, Trish, you're pregnant", she turned Trish around to face her and smiled at her best friend, "and you look beautiful."

Trish gave her a small smile, "Really?"

Amy nodded.

"Thanks, Aimes."

They were getting ready for Stephanie McMahon's birthday party. Vince had invited everybody who was anybody in the World Wrestling Entertainment. Stephanie's birthday parties were always huge and Amy and Trish always looked their best, but this year, Trish was having major doubts about going.

"Aimes", Trish whined, "I look frumpy!"

"Oh, get over it, you're pregnant and you _still _look like Miss Universe."

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be Matt and Jeff", Amy said as she got up to open the door.

"OR maybe its Stephanie coming to un-invite me cause she doesn't want any fat people at her party!" Trish whined.

Amy glared at her as she let in Matt and Jeff.

Jeff came over and placed a light kiss on Trish's lips, "you look beautiful Darlin'"

She smiled up at him, "Thanks, baby."

Amy threw her hands up in the air, "Oh yeah sure, listen to him! I've been trying to convince her all day that she looks great, but no, she wouldn't have it, then you come in here and say three little words and she's all, _Thanks, baby."_

Trish giggled, "Anyway, are you guys ready to go?"

Everybody nodded and made their way out the door, with Amy smacking Trish across the back of the head on the way.

**A/N: oooook then…what do u guys think? Let me know :)**


End file.
